tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FreeSmudger
Hello friends across the globe. Smudger's my name and helping out is my game. Have a question? Ask me or the higher powers of this wiki. Happy helping! Welcome, FreeSmudger! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Thomas and the Special Letter page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our current events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 14:38, February 20, 2011 Re: Foreignese It was a bad image to show of the prototype. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wooden Railway! I collect them to! Have you checked out the wooden railway wikia? Also do you wanna be friends? Please reply! BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 15:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Youtube channel the idea of TTTEwikia youtube channel is to promote our wikia and to spread correct information around thomas internet community, and to bring in helpful users. I suggested it to Thomasfan, and he and ZEM agreed to it. I believe ZEM is going to manage it, and all the videos will have something to do with the wikia. According to his last update, ZEM is currently putting together a video. I don't have much control over it, and will only suggest ideas. ZEM is a good person to ask, but he may take a while to reply. I believe he is busy in real life. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said before, ZEM is the one to ask about it. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: MyFirstGordon I'm keeping it. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) TTTE Ertl wiki invites you... Hi FreeSmudger SirHandelFalcon here and I see you have some Ertls. Well I own a wiki called http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com it is still new so there are few pages on it and well your invited ! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot!' 12:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sir Handel I understand what you mean, but TIOS and the Sir Handel page both state that he was built 1903/4, so this is one of the few things about the Skarloey Railway that makes it different from the Talyllyn.CuldeeFell02 14:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : TIOS is The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways The book says that he was built ''and delivered in 1903/4.CuldeeFell02 15:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : No problem man, we all make mistakes sometimes :) CuldeeFell02 15:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) bashdashcrashsmash how do you leave messages on bashdashcrashsmash's talk page (i mean, i know you click the "leave messasge" button, but on his page i can't find it)?????????????Dart199 01:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC)dart199 :on my talk page, bashdashcrashsmash said he was back but i still can't leave him messages so could you some how contact him??? Dart199 03:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats :) Hi FreeSmudger Congrats on your new Henrietta! (Although your unboxing only had 0 views but now 1 view ;)!) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) re: Test Look at My latest message to Thomasfan. That should explain it. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Story Idea? I'll have a look soon. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Insignia The size has to stay the same, but the colors can change. What do you want it to say? (I'll give you the code and tell you how to add it in afterwards.) And I guess Smudger's whistle sounds like that. It doesn't to me, but... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I can't say I have any, no. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Characters Where's it listed as a character? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Given the nature of those pages, it is necessary to list the Chinese dragon as a character. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hypothetical Question Just one. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Security It's impossible to block all non-registered users. And if I only allowed autoconfirmed users to edit talk pages, then that's all you'd be able to edit! (Autoconfirmed users are the same thing as registered users.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lucky number 5 It sounds plausible, but no one could ever prove it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Youtube I'm not really sure. I would keep all you're stuff on one channel, So it's easier to organize. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Poll I forgot about that... It's too late to change it now. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Appearances I doubt you do it on purpose (certain computers seem to do it automatically), but the problem is that the scroll box is changed from this: to this: (Click on the Edit button of this section and you'll seee what I mean.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merge Done! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pop Goes the Diesel I would if I knew I could get a good quality image, but I know I can't. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: TOMY Sure, as long as you stay within the rules. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dragon You mean the Night Train music video? And I don't hear any noises. The only thing I ever hear is the Chinese-ish music. That sort of sounds like clanging metal, is that what you're hearing? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Friends? I wish they would... You guessed it... free Smudger too! Wanna be buddies? MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 14:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bonjour Bonjour to you! :) I don't think Rheneas's orangey-reddish paint coat will change next season. However, with Greg Tiernan directing, it is a possibility. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : I honestly have no idea. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC)